


Злая шутка Вселенной

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [43]
Category: Frozen (2013), Original Work
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Gen, Kid Fic, Parallel Universes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: Продолжение "Белого брака". Итак, существует мир, где Янка так и не нашла кровную семью и вышла замуж за Тони. У них родилась дочь Эрика, и вот ей как раз очень хочется довести дело до конца и найти родню. Вот только она попадает в параллельный мир, где вообще не рождалась...





	Злая шутка Вселенной

1.

Над ней Вселенная словно подшутила, причем довольно жестко. Да, она нашла свой мир, ее создания стали ей близкими людьми. А кровная семья? Почему Вселенная не хочет воссоединить? Хотя ведь сколько она сама себе и всем доказывала, что кровь – не главное. Но в любом случае хотя бы для себя уяснить, что ее, Янку, не в лаборатории клонировали. Найти хотя бы мать родную, где бы она ни была… Замуж по-настоящему она пока не торопилась: надо сперва обезопаситься со всех сторон. Да и не только ей самой, но и всем тем магам, кого она обделила по этой части. Уже казалось, что так будет лучше. А Тони всегда был рядом и готов поддержать любое ее решение.

Насчет ее работы он так-то не возражал. И насчет того, что она пропадала до позднего вечера в Заповеднике. Пока ей ведь надо было разобраться в себе.

– У меня такое ощущение странное, – говорила Янка, потягивая чай, – словно кошки на душе скребут… Я не знаю, что это… Ты не против будешь, если я начну поиски?

– Я бы с удовольствием тебе еще и помог!

Авторша прищурилась:

– Если даже я и найду кровную родню и мне придется уехать? Возможно, навсегда? Это конечно только предположения…

– Я приму любое твое решение…

– Спасибо тебе! – Янка робко взяла друга за руку.

Тот счастливо улыбнулся. Хоть это придало им обоим немного сил.

 

В один из дней, когда сама Янка была на работе, к ней наведалась незнакомка. Директриса подумала, что очередной корпоративный клиент по поводу заключения договоров. Ан нет. Она была явно не отсюда, и таким знакомым от нее веяло…

– День добрый. Вы какую фирму представляете? – спросила Янка и намагичила чаю с шоколадом. – Прошу, угощайтесь.

– Меня зовут Маргит, и я тут как частное лицо.

– Яна, – представилась директриса. – Мы… с вами где-то виделись?

– Да, очень давно… Я из вашего родного мира.

– Я… не помню почти. Что за мир? Вы… тоже магичка? Чую в вас Силу…

– Да, более того, твоя сила и моя из одного корня…

Янка пристально глядела на эту серьезную женщину в строгом костюме, белокурую, скандинавского типа.

– Я вас немного помню, смутно, как в тумане… словно много веков назад!

– Я твоя мать, Инге, – сказала та, глядя в глаза.

– Что?.. Я помню себя как… Яну… С тех пор, как оказалась в этом мире… я пыталась вспомнить, был ли еще кто-то в моей жизни, но Вселенная молчит…

А в мыслях буквально вскрикнула: «Наконец-то!».

– Мне пришлось увезти тебя как можно дальше и запечатать твою магию и твою память… Прости, что не разглядела людишек, которым тебя оставила…

– Может, это даже было обоснованно… мама. Если бы не было страданий, не было бы ничего – ни этого мира, ни ребят… ни… жениха! – тут Янка покраснела. Она ведь просто так сказала, не уверенная, что личная жизнь станет реальной, а не в несбыточных местах или фантазиях.

Обе женщины сидели на веранде конторы.

– Да, наверно, – Маргит осторожно положила ей руку на плечо. – Ты и твоя сила очень закалились…

Яна кивнула и улыбнулась. Потом хотела что-то спросить, но засигналил скайп. Что там такое? Оказалось, что просто друзья потеряли. Директриса пригласила Маргит с собой:

– Заодно познакомлю с ребятами.

– Почту за честь!

Янка сама отвезла Маргит в Светлый – совсем недавно села за руль.

Мать с любопытством все разглядывала, вслух дивясь силе Янкиного воображения.

– Добро пожаловать в мой мирок, мам. Прости, моя буйная фантазия так разошлась…

– Отлично, по-моему, получилось.

– Спасибо, старалась. Мы приехали!

Янку, оказывается, уже ждали. Она представила свою спутницу ребятам, и их – маме.

Все друзья были в легком шоке. Подруга всем своим видом говорила: вот, мол, один родной человек нашелся. И откуда же она, и что все это значит…

Для полного комплекта Янка представила маме Тони, как потенциального… жениха.

«Боюсь, я больше никого не найду из родных. Вселенная молчит».

«Мы что-нибудь придумаем… – это Тони. – Пусть твоя матушка сперва все расскажет…»

– Мам, ты располагайся, – пригласила авторша и вопросительно глянула на Рину, как на хозяйку. – И расскажи… все, что тебе известно…

Это оказалось надолго. Компания молчала тоже долго, переваривая информацию.

– Это неспроста, что что-то не хочет, чтобы… – Янка глядела в одну точку.

– Может, и кто-то. Я туда тоже попасть не могу.

– Ладно. Может, лучше все оставить? Пусть все остается как есть? – магичка поглядела на ребят, ставших ей семьей, и на маму. – Я надеюсь, что нам удастся сломить это противодействие… Когда-нибудь…

– Или найти этого кого-то.

– А теперь-то что? – спросила Алиска. – Ты сдашься и сложишь лапки?

– Надо выжидать, – сказала Маргит.

Янка кивнула. И решила про себя: может, все-таки устроить личную жизнь, раз Вселенная махнула на нее, Янку, рукой. Можно и без интима, обоих устроит вроде… Но как знать, может, их обоих с Тони и захлестнет когда-нибудь обоюдное чувство и желание… Главное, чтобы именно обоюдное. Он-то никогда на нее давить не станет…

 

Так и оказалось. Время шло. Янка с маман переехали, чтобы не стеснять ребят – у Милли родился малыш, а Янке нужна была тишина. Вдвоем было отлично.

– Как-то все странно, мам. Я боюсь, что поступлю неправильно… Я про Тони…

– Если сомневаешься – не делай этого…

– Ну он-то меня любит… или просто жалеет? Тогда наши отношения были бы странными… Но другого-то выхода все равно нет… И я… нет, мы оба с ним потеряем Силу…

– Можно перейти в другую школу магии… Я же родила и Силы не лишилась…

– Как это будет называться? Школа…

– …Плодородия, – добавила мама.

Название понравилось. Решили с Маргит не откладывать в долгий ящик. Обряд Янка проведет не только для себя с Тони, но и для других магов, которые тоже мечтали о личной жизни.

Но одно дело отодвинуло обряд на задний план. И потребовало участия всех. И особенно Янкиного: для кого устраивали сюрприз? Теперь она, уже в новом для себя статусе, обалдевшая от такого внимания и… знака признательности? – оглядывала присутствовавших в огромном роскошном зале. И что будет…

Янка окончательно решилась. Она проведет обряд. И сочетается законным браком… Для королевы хорошо, наверное… Вопрос о престолонаследии встанет нешуточный…

Так что придется. Долг же. Но это потом. А пока… обряд.

 

Жертвы пришлось принести древним богам, но, слава богам вообще всем, не человеческие, и даже не черного петуха. Янка пожертвовала лишь земные плоды. И ощутила, что все получается. Блок снялся не только с нее и Тони, а и с Алисы, с тех магов, кто хотел бы, но не мог. Вот и отлично.

И надо бы поговорить с Тони. Хотя он сам должен предложение делать, если… если не передумал… А если не решится?

Янка вызвала его во дворец. Мама не стала мешать и удалилась в кабинет. Тони приехал как смог быстро.

– Я… хотела с тобой поговорить. О нас…

– А можно, правда?

– Теперь да, Тони… Сам как думаешь? – она уже гораздо теплей смотрела на друга.

– Был бы счастлив… даже без… поползновений…

Янка решилась и поцеловала его, по-настоящему. Хотя этот шаг предполагался как раз с его стороны… Впрочем, мама говорила, что это давно устаревшее мнение. Тем более если парень скромный.

– Тогда решайся… дорогой!

Маман появилась на самом ответственном моменте.

– Можно поздравить?

– Можно, – улыбнулись оба. – Ты благословишь нас?

– С превеликим удовольствием!

 

Свадьбу устроила Маргит поистине королевскую. Все друзья, которые были в этот момент в Соборе, недоуменно друг с другом переглядывались: знали ведь, что Янке по жизни этого не надо было. И тут такой пассаж, приятный. Все поздравляли и радовались.

– И подумай о статусе, Тони. Я могу сделать тебя… королем, – говорила она уже законному мужу.

Тот покачал головой.

– Мне это не по чину как-то…

– Не говори ерунды. Хоть на консорта ты согласишься? – они разговаривали тихонько. И королева чуяла: он хотел другого. Но просто боялся признаться. Как и Янка.

– Соглашусь…

– Я напишу приказ, – пообещала ее величество. – И пойдем к нашим!

«Я чувствую, что у нас все получится. Магия нам в помощь».

«И любовь».

«А все остальное приложится».

Новоиспеченный принц поцеловал Янку. Начиналась новая жизнь.

 

2.

Совсем юная девица, почти подросток, крутилась перед зеркалом. Платья она не любила, но дресс-код не оставлял выбора. Многое уже поддостало… Хорошо хоть вне дворца можно было одеваться как самой удобно. А магия – с ней все в порядке. Ведь тренировали мать и бабка. И отец немного. Но в последнее время у Эрики были свои тараканы – наслушавшись рассказов о недосягаемом мире, она решила сама разыскать неведомых тетушек. Раз уж мама опустила руки… Хотя стоило еще раз встряхнуть ее, спросить.

– Все, Эрика. Вопрос решенный. Раз вселенная не хочет…

– Ну и пусть не хочет, кто ж ее спрашивает…

«А девчонка-то решительнее меня!»

– А если ты попадешь в другой, более… жестокий мир, девочка моя?

– Оставь ее, Ян. Если мы будем сильно нянчиться с девочкой и излишне опекать, научится ли она, получит ли необходимые уроки от жизни? – вступился отец.

Эрика же стояла и хлопала глазами с длинными ресницами. И не знала, к кому из родителей прислушаться. Но имела упрямство матери и решилась на авантюру. Никому не сказав, вестимо. Хотя ее величество догадывалась.

И сказала Тони:

– Приглядеть бы…

– Приглядим, не беспокойся, – подмигнул тот.

И они настроили зеркало.

Эрика тоже научилась настраивать порталы. Сначала не одна – ей помогали бабушка и Рина. А теперь девчонка действовала в одиночку. Наобум, на эмоциях, самонаводясь сердцем на туманную цель.

 

…Все три сестренки прогуливались по каменистому берегу и что-то обсуждали. И вдруг на них из ниоткуда вывалилась незнакомая очень юная девица. Янка на рефлексе бросилась к ней и схватила за руки (девица была почему-то вооружена):

– Стоять! Кто такая? – и с удивлением разглядывала знакомые черты… Главное – уши…

– Эрика я… Но мама, тебя тут быть не может, как?!

– Что?! – тут на Янку воззрились обе сестры. – Но в этой реальности у меня нет… детей… Девчонки, оказывается, я замуж вышла, а я и не знала об этом… в коме, наверно, была, – от неожиданности даже тихонько прыснула принцесса.

– Не было такого, родная…

– А вы и есть тетушки? Но как вы нашлись?

– Подождите. Давайте спокойно где-нибудь устроимся, и ты нам все расскажешь! – Янка вглядывалась в лицо девчонки и все пыталась понять, как это у нее с Тони так получилось. Наверно, все-таки Эрика из другой ветки реальности.

«Я скоро с ума сойду, солнышко».

«Держись, милая, это все параллельные миры!» – и крепко сжала руку сестрички.

– Да что рассказывать, мама не могла попасть к своим сестрам, так что с горя вышла замуж за папу и родила меня. И я решила найти тетушек, а тут вдруг мама!

– Оп-с! А сюда-то ты как попала? И… почему с оружием?

«Я в самом деле такого не придумывала!»

– Топнула ногой и попала! Потому что думала, что тетки не захотели маму принять! Хотела им высказать, встряхнуть! А тут бред какой-то!

«Я знаю, солнышко, но есть еще и подсознание…»

– С чего бы не захотеть-то? – Янка пожала плечами. – Вроде, родня… Хотя не знаю. Может, та я в самом деле боялась… А Вселенная просто захлопнула двери. А если бы ты туда и попала, то сильно бы рисковала остаться… льдышкой…

«Так вот, милая. Там тоже пора навести порядок. И… прости, солнышко".

«Было бы за что, разберемся, родная…»

– Ага, то есть существует куча параллельных реальностей… Тогда извините!

– Ты об этом не знала? О реальностях? Другой вопрос. Тебе придется убедить… другую меня, что не все так плохо. Вселенная откроет дверь, когда другая я перестану бояться встречи с близкими, с семьей! – проговорила Янка и выдохнула. Потом прошептала, чтоб только сестры слышали: – Скоро я стану любимым пациентом психиатра!

– С реальностями как-то не сталкивалась, да… а вот что все проблемы у мамы в голове – за это спасибо… и еще раз извините за вторжение!

– Все нормально. Как возвращаться станешь?

– Мы тебя до психиатра не допустим, – заверила тем временем Эльза, – есть мы и Рина, а ты наша самая любимая!

– Я вас тоже люблю. И, может, другие вы… не отнесетесь к другой мне прохладно, – смущенно улыбнулась Янка.

– Ни за что не отнесемся!

– Никогда!

– Возвращаться – так, как и явилась, – вклинилась в шёпот Эрика. – Только заведусь снова как следует!

– Тогда, Эрика, убеди маму, что все будет отлично! – напутствовала принцесса. – Мое высочество желает тебе успеха. И вот заводиться зазря не надо!

– Я не зазря, мне надо завестись, сейчас уже в положительном смысле, чтобы перенестись обратно! И еще раз огромное спасибо!

– Ну счастливо! – это уже сказали все вместе.

Эрика зажмурилась, топнула ногой… и осталась на месте.

– Все, кина не будет – электричество кончилось! – с ехидцей выпалила Янка. – Это сейчас так порталы настраивают?

– Я ж говорю – одна никогда не делала и сюда попала на чистых эмоциях!

Янка посмотрела куда-то на море и почесала в затылке.

– Пойдемте всей компанией – в Главной резиденции попробуем еще специалистов привлечь, – и приобняла девчонок.

– Видимо, да, так, – Анна ободряюще улыбнулась «племяннице».

Эрика с удивлением следила как ее «мама» настраивала коридор: по собственной ауре. И как из энергетической оболочки, невидимой обычному глазу, вытягивалась нить и образовывался круглый портал, создавший небольшой ураганчик.

– Вот это да!

– Вперед! Потом расскажу, – принцесса прошла после всех и закрыла проход.

Все растерянно осматривались.

– Отвыкли что ли, дорогие? – взбодрила Янка остальных. – Вон, кстати, Ингрид! Явно по тебе соскучилась, сестричка!

«Мы в самом деле давно не были здесь, милая».

Молодая королева спешила навстречу.

«Я подумала, ты нас ведешь к другим нам… Растерялась, прости».

– Привет, дорогие! Ой, а это кто?

– Эрика. В другой реальности – моя дочь, – хмыкнула Инге. – И моя, и Тони..

– Ч-чего?

«Пока вход туда закрыт даже отсюда, золотце».

«Это ей предстоит самой разобраться, да, милая?»

– Я, получается, из параллельного мира…

– Но, повторяю, я ничего не придумывала специально! – подняла руки вверх Янка.

«Выходит так, родная. Если не получится, поможем, ведь правда?»

– Да представляю, – смущенно, или скорее растерянно, улыбнулась Ингрид.

– И вообще меня никто не придумывал! – заметила Эрика с некоторым вызовом.

– Пошли в Сиреневую! Я с Риной свяжусь…

Все три сестры пребывали в неопределенном настроении. Переглядывались, ища друг у друга поддержки. Янка лишь крепко приобняла девчонок: мол, скоро все выясним. И вся эта катавасия – просто непредвиденный случай. Хотя из ряда вон, конечно.

Девушка с удивлением узрела в комнате и «бабку». Маргит тоже удивленно уставилась на гостью. А потом, строго, на Янку. Наверно думала, что та снова взялась за свои эксперименты с параллельными мирами.

– Мама, это не Яночка, оно само! – сразу вступила Эльза.

– Я в самом деле не имею к опытам никакого отношения! – Инге немного погрустнела.

 

3.

Тони с другой Янкой все это видели…

– Ну вот, видал? Это коснулось и других… нас… то есть меня… О, черт! – королева тяжело опустилась в кресло и закрыла глаза рукой.

– Да не переживай ты так сразу…

– Там ведь все нормально, а как будет в нашей реальности? И, как думаешь, не пора Эрику вытаскивать?

– Дорогая, ну не так же все плохо, – Тони опустился рядом на колени.

– Знать бы заранее, соломку бы подстелила, – Янка пригладила черную мужнину шевелюру и улыбнулась. – Может, в самом деле Вселенная реагирует на мои страхи?

– Мне жаль, любимая, но это возможно… Что я могу для тебя сделать?

– Давай просто наблюдать дальше? Если что, вмешаемся.

– Да, пожалуй… Мне вот кажется – пусть она хоть до границы миров дойдет…

– Тогда пусть взрослеет и набивает свои шишки? Ты-то сам за девочку не боишься?

– Боюсь, но мы же в любую минуту ее вытянем… А еще я за тебя переживаю!

– Да со мной-то все в порядке…

– Хорошо, если в порядке, милая, главное, не бери ничего в голову!

– Постараюсь! Главное, чтобы она нашла тот мир, мой родной, где, может быть, есть и мои сестры… раз уж надо мной Вселенная посмеялась…

– Или мы с тобой мало верим во Вселенную… Пусть Эрика справится за нас!

– Пусть. Хотя мы же волшебники, как мы можем не верить вселенной? – Янка приблизила к нему лицо и поцеловала благоверного в губы.

Тот ответил, а после прошептал:

– А главное – как можем не верить самим себе, друг другу и близким…

– Вот именно, милый!

Супруги продолжили наблюдение.

 

Эрика удивленно взирала и на Рину – в ее реальности волшебница была крестной. А тут глядела с не меньшим интересом.

А подошедшему Тони Янка шепнула:

– Мы, оказывается, женаты… в другой реальности!

– Вот это да…

Янка представила девушку компании. Тут уж Рина с изумлением рассматривала «крестницу» и находила удивительное сходство с Тони.

– Вселенная закрыла двери в тот, другой Эренделл, – объяснила принцесса Инге. – Просто девочка хочет помочь, вот и все…

– Тогда и мы поможем!

– С-спасибо! Думала, что… по-всякому бывает, – Эрика вглядывалась и в «отца».

Ее высочество подошла к столику и накапала себе немного больше, чем следовало. И даже закусывать не стала. Просто постояла с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь переварить случившееся.

Эльза ее обняла.

«На этот раз и в самом деле Вселенная зло пошутила над обоими мирами, золотце!» – передала Янка, обнимая сестренку с не меньшей нежностью.

«Только над одним, родная!»

«Очень надеюсь, что другие вы первые ищете встречи с другой мной. Я люблю вас!».

«И мы тебя! И это во всех мирах вечно!»

Сестренки вернулись к компании, взявшись за руки. И разместились вместе с младшей на диванчике.

– Очень надеюсь, что другая я давно уже наблюдает за всем. И сразу поняла, что бояться нечего! Надо только верить в лучшее, и Вселенная ответит! – проговорила Яна.

– Именно так! Давайте этого желать все вместе!

– А… ты что, не королева? – спросила вдруг Эрика здешнюю Янку.

– Решила, знаешь, на пенсию уйти, – ответила та.

Только Маргит из всей компании загадочно молчала. Не иначе, снова какую-то тайну хранила. Ох, эта мама! Не общается же она со своим двойником? А если и да? То почему та она, другая, не может помочь открыть портал на родину? Странное что-то.

– Такая молодая и на пенсию?

– Молодая? Это я с виду такая, – загадочная улыбка поселилась на Янкиной физиономии. – Только королева-мать воистину знает, сколько мне лет на самом деле, – и подмигнула Маргит.

– Поняла, это магия…

– Это не просто магия, это… бессмертие, милая!

Услыхав такое, Эрика чуть не подавилась чаем.

– А у нас нет такого или я не знала…

– Или не спрашивала? У крестной спроси…

Рина же только покачала головой: сама в прострации все еще была. Но девочке подмигнула: мол, все хорошо будет. Эрика понемногу успокаивалась.

«Все именно так, как я подозреваю, мама? Это другая ты так постаралась?» – Янка пристально воззрилась на Маргит.

«Я еще не до всего докопалась, но похоже на то… Зато это не страхи другой тебя, стоит об этом подумать».

«Но и ты сама все еще страдаешь? Почему не хочешь поговорить с тетей?»

«Ну а ты думаешь – красть мужа у родной сестры это как фунт изюму съесть? И знаю, что она простила, и что он уже мной не искусится, но не так-то все это легко…»

«От этого страдает и другая я, и девчонки. Может, они сами горят желанием пробить эту непонятную стену твоих страхов?» – это маме.

«Слышишь нас с мамой, солнышко?» – и Эльзе.

«Да, я подключилась… Поможем им?»

«Конечно, поможем, золотко. И те вы не виноваты в страхах мамы».

«И никто не виноват, судьба…»

«Именно, солнышко».

«И много ты информации нашла, мам?» – напрямую спросила Янка у Маргит.

«Пока не очень, но знаю, куда нам править».

«Давайте вместе составим план. И как передать другой тебе, чтобы убедить открыть портал».

«Сейчас все вместе сядем и подумаем…»

«Если те мы наблюдаем, так, может, и ты тоже?»

«Не так четко…»

«Риш, потом отдамся тебе, – подколола Янка подругу. – Иначе я в психушку попаду».

«Не надо, я разберусь, подруга!»

Эрика вид уже имела уставший и измотанный – а как иначе, если ты попал в похожий мир и нашел родню, хоть и не совсем ту? Явно стоило отдохнуть, прежде чем двигаться дальше. Притом, что дела предстоят еще более удивительные. С молчаливого согласия девчонку проводить вызвалась сама Янка.

– Не злись на Маргит, если что. Она действует не в своих интересах, а в ваших!

– Хорошо. Да прикольная она слишком, чтобы злиться…

– А… я другая там у вас что, так старо выгляжу? – перевела стрелки принцесса.

– Да нет, у меня молодые родители, как и здесь выглядите, просто там мама и не заговаривала о пенсии…

– Понятно. У вас там наследник в твоем лице еще не повзрослел как следует, – усмехнулась Янка. – Пришли. Устраивайся! – Янка открыла двери в поистине королевские покои.

– Это мне? Просто такие покои у родителей! – восхитилась Эрика.

– А здесь ты устраивайся! Вкусняшки на столике! – потом подумала и сказала, как бы между прочим: – Мое настоящее имя Ингеборг. У той, другой меня, наверно такое же. Спроси у бабушки, – и подмигнула.

– Спасибо! Мне еще о многом надо будет спросить…

– Расскажем. А пока отдыхай! – и улыбнулась. – И девчонок прости, они просто не ожидали такого поворота событий. И в любом случае они вполне дружелюбно к тебе отнеслись. Так что и там у вас, я уверена, все будет отлично!

– Спасибо снова! Теперь и я поверила!

– Доброй ночи!

– И вам!

Янка поспешила к девчонкам и компании. Одухотворенная и просветлевшая. Знала: все будет правильно и как надо.

Эльза обняла ее крепко-крепко. Яна буквально утонула в сестриных объятиях. А и правда, чего еще нужно для полного счастья? Они навсегда вместе! И никто не нужен.

– Устала, моя родная?

– День был впечатлительным, золотце!

– О да! Идем, устрою мою Яночку?

– Пойдем! – и, обнявшись, они поднялись в свои покои. Там Янка полностью и с радостью отдалась на заботу сестричке.

Та уложила, устроила и сидела рядышком, пока сестричка не уснула.

«Ты тоже ложись, родная», – передала Янка.

«Да, милая, сейчас».

 

4.

На той стороне родители были пока в неведении: последних разговоров не слышали, ибо, усталые, рано завалились спать. Но по ощущениям все было хорошо. И еще было бы лучше, если бы с «той стороны» Эрике помогли вернуться… Уж все вместе что-нибудь да придумают.

Обязательно.

Только почему мама молчит? Что столько лет скрывает? Может, спросить?

Благоверный пока спал. Так что Янка тихонько прошла к Маргит и постучалась.

– Да, дочка?

– Расскажи, что происходит? Какая тайна у тебя столько лет? Что ты скрываешь? – королева в упор глядела на мать.

– Вы все бастарды.

– Кто – мы? Я пока помню себя как одиночку. Хотя в той Вселенной у меня есть родня… вернее, у той меня! Может, пора все синхронизировать?

– Вас же три сестры…

– И столько лет я не могу пробиться к ним? – тут Янку взяла непонятная злость. – Почему?! – и уже тише: – Прости…

– Потому что король, их отец, вынужден был всех вас трех заделать от меня. Его жена, а моя родная сестра, бесплодна. Я боюсь к ним соваться…

– Отлично, мама! – Янка нервно заходила по комнате. Потом тихо рассказала все, что видела через завесу… – Я… у меня нет слов…

Конечно, тяжело было осознавать, что столько лет было потеряно зря… Да и как идет время там, на возможной родине?

– Примерно так же… прости меня за все… старая я гадина…

– Все страхи только у тебя? Так помоги разрешить проблему, – Янка говорила тихо, с виноватым видом. – Нам с Эрикой помоги!

– Хорошо. Хоть ты и посильнее меня демиург, но, видимо, и моих сил хватило.

– Чтобы заблокировать дорогу домой – хватило! Зачем ты меня оттуда увезла? – Янка присела рядом с колдуньей и приобняла ее за плечи. – Из-за моего дара?

– Да. Тебя были многие готовы убить, чтобы получить его!

– Но теперь-то не убьют! Давай ускорим процесс и откроем дверь? И Эрику бы вернуть… Может, я сама за ней схожу…

– Пойдем все вместе. Ты, я и ее отец.

– Там наши двойники, мам… Представь, как они на нас посмотрят…

– Они уже знают.

– Я это еще вчера поняла. Пошли! Принца моего только разбудить… А кто тут останется?

– Совет…

– Займись? А я пойду за спящим красавцем! – хмыкнула ее величество.

 

Королева сделала сказку наоборот: поцелуй истинной любви вернул принца к реальности.

– Вставай давай! – она взъерошила муженьку шевелюру.

– Что-то случилось? – хотя Тони уже улыбался.

– Ничего пока не случилось. Есть возможность встретиться с моей родней! – Янка тоже улыбнулась. – Но сперва мы заберем дочку.

– Я с тобой…

– Конечно! Только сперва подкрепимся, кто знает, сколько мы проходим?

 

С той стороны Янка чуть не поперхнулась, стоя у камина, узрев себя другую и в такой компании.

– Да, впечатляет, родная…

– В самом деле, милая, – принцесса аж охрипла. – Эрика сейчас подойдет, – проговорила она пришедшим.

– Хорошо… – те тоже смотрели растерянно.

– Если нужна помощь с нашей стороны, мы поможем! – заверила ее высочество.

«А если нет, то они сами сделают, золотце».

– Давайте все вместе попробуем!

Прибежала и девочка. И остановилась, не зная, к кому подойти: она-то видела двух одинаковых женщин…

– Твоя мама вот, – улыбнулся ее отец.

Принцесса же устроилась рядом с Эльзой на диване, а Эрика повисла на шее у той, другой…

«Я в самом деле скоро умом тронусь!».

«Я не допущу, милая!»

«Знаю, солнышко. Твоя любовь защищает!».

Янка специально тянула время – дожидалась Маргит.

– Разобрались там у себя с причиной блокировки? – напрямую спросила Инге.

– Да. Это все я…

– Не бойся поговорить с сестрой! – раздался от порога властный голос королевы-матери. Маргит внушала скорее уверенность, чем страх.

– А ты поговорила?

– Конечно. Как только, так сразу.

– Мам, – тихонько обратилась к ней Янка. – Вдруг там… твоя сестра… сестра той тебя… вдруг их нет в живых?

– Есть. В том-то и дело.

– Тебе-то откель знать? Твой двойник сколько лет там не был? – у Янки начали закипать мозги.

Гости уже давно разместились в гостиной.

– Чувствую.

– Ладно, давайте уже действовать! Чего кота за хвост тянуть?

– Конечно, вперед!         

Янка, – та, другая, – внимательно поглядела на свою маман.        

– Да, идем.

– Вам помочь? Силой? – спросила настоящая принцесса.

– Если только на расстоянии…

– Удачи! – Янка открыла портал.

«Надеюсь, у них получится».

«Будем мысленно с ними!»

«Надеюсь, милая».

 

Гости вернулись в свой мир, чтобы сломать стену оттуда. Янка настроилась поддержать Силой. Маргит (гостья) зажмурилась, борясь с собой.

– Ну же!

Удар последовал сразу же – и со стороны Маргит, и с другой стороны. И стена рухнула. И рухнула Янка, правда, на диван, выложившись.

– Родная?..

– Почти в порядке, сестренка, – промямлила принцесса, – теперь осталось только наблюдать с нашей стороны. Хотя смотри сама, – и улыбнулась.

– Пока наблюдаем, милая, держись за меня…

Янка прижалась к сестренке, приобняв.

 

На той стороне Эрика первая нырнула в проем, не зная, какой прием встретит. И стояла, оглядывалась. Посреди площади. На нее оглядывались тоже. Тоже мне, даже никакого интереса! Эрика стала даже уверена, что про ее мать никто и не вспоминал. Хотя они и не так чтобы уж прямо похожи. Принцесса Эрика решительно прошла во дворец и дала знать о себе. Надо же ведь что-то делать! А как еще.

– …Интересно, как бы другая ты отреагировала на подобное? – тихонько хихикнула Янка, обнимая сестренку.

– Не знаю… Давай смотреть! – и прижала к себе крепко-крепко.

 

…Эрика была решительно настроена и приняла бы меры, пока ее не схватили за руку сзади:

– Не дури, девочка!

– А что такого я делаю?

– Ты совершаешь ту же ошибку, что и в зеркальном мире, – тихо проговорила Янка. И только тогда отпустила дочь. – Простите.

– Да я же просто поговорить…

– О чем же? – сухо спросила та королева.

– О вашей сестре, с которой вас разлучили обстоятельства. Вы ее совсем не помните? А я ее дочь…

Королева, кажется, начала понимать. И что-то вспоминать.

– Мы же пытались… пробиться…

– И мама пыталась, да отчаялась. И с горя меня родила.

– Это правда, – возник еще один персонаж, который рассказал все, что знал. Маргит, собственной персоной.

– Ты… наша матушка?

Маргит кивнула. Янка тихо стояла, чуток помрачневшая. И не знала, как дальше вести себя.

Королева шагнула к ней и Эрике.

– Добро пожаловать, Инге. Наконец-то!

– Благодарю. Надеюсь, я не стесню вас…

– Нет, нисколечко!

– Это по моей вине, – призналась Маргит. – Это я запечатала вход… Не совсем нарочно, но…

– Столько времени потеряно… – проговорила Инге.

 

– … Пусть теперь там сами, – тихо проговорила Янка.

– Думаю, у них все хорошо будет… Только чтоб Эрика не решила, что она не нужна. Тони-то всегда знал, что он замена…

– Ну, она-то не решит, та другая я и Тони – тоже ведь семья! Которые не бросят…

– Будем надеяться, что им всем вместе будет хорошо…

– Да, – кивнула принцесса. – Только не знаю, переедешь ли ты та другая …Прости, я совсем запуталась! – голова сильно заболела, пытаясь впустить две реальности.

– Я тоже не знаю, и тебе надо отдохнуть, милая…

– Да, пойдем, солнышко. Надеюсь, завтра все узнаем, – промямлила Янка и поцеловала сестренку.

А та ее в ответ.

 

С утра им все рассказала маман: она осталась наблюдать после ухода девчонок. Все пока шло гладко. Только Янка чувствовала, что «крыша поехала» у нее сильнее.

– Ну что ты, родная…

– Это… сближение двух разных реальностей… к созданию одной из них я не имею отношения…

– Мама говорит, что параллельных миров изначально великое множество… Где-то, например, мы все парни…

– Да уж, – Янка представила картинку и тихонько хрюкнула со смеху.

– Так что мало ли что, родная, не морочься на это…

– Хорошо. Дай-то бог, чтобы другие мы восполнили столько лет разлуки…

– Будет хорошо, я уверена…

– Я тоже, солнышко! Мы-то теперь уверены, что нас больше ничто и никто не разлучит!

– Мы и всегда были уверены, радость!

– Да, верно, родная! – и обняла от всей души.

 

Дома, во дворце, Эрика слонялась по коридорам с мрачным видом. Все-таки ее съедали сомнения. Зачем, с какой целью она родилась? По неосторожности? Или родители завели вместо котенка? По пути зашла к отцу в кабинет.

– Что ты, малышка?

– Скажи, для чего я вам? Чтобы закрыть пустоту у мамы в душе? – принцесса умостилась на подлокотнике дивана.

– Ты просто есть. Ты дар Божий! И уж для меня ты точно сокровище!

– Я боюсь, что мама не совсем так думает, – она подошла к колдуну.

– Этого даже я знать не могу, малышка. Но она тебя любит. Это точно.

– Но я чувствую, что она меня не хотела, пап.

– Такого она никогда не говорила. Что говорила – так «если будет ребенок, так и хорошо…»

– В той, зеркальной вселенной у нее вообще детей нет, – вздохнула Эрика. – Может, из-за бабушкиной ошибки?

– Сложно сказать…

– Ты только никому не говори, – понизила голос принцесса. – Но я случайно услышала их с мамой разговор. Довольно эмоциональный.

– Чей? Мамы и ее двойника?

– Нет, мамы и бабушки!

– Но мне-то расскажешь?

Постоянно оглядываясь на дверь, принцесса рассказала отцу все, что слышала.

– Вот это да…

– Пожалуйста, не рассказывай никому – ни маме, ни бабушке! А то они меня в жабу превратят!

– Причем от безысходности.

– Но я не хочу быть жабой! – Эрика немного повеселела.

– И не будешь. Мы же тебя любим!

– Теперь я знаю! Может, еще и тетушки… но что-то они мне холодными показались. Или это только я так все восприняла, – Эрика робко обняла отца.

– Это с непривычки, – и Тони тоже крепко обнял свою маленькую принцессу.

– Почему ты не захотел королем стать? – улыбнулась вдруг Эрика, сменив пластинку.

– Да зачем мне. Не то чтобы я серый кардинал и не то чтобы это наш случай, но у тени за троном больше возможностей и меньше ответственности. Шучу, мама сама отлично справляется, к тому же не терпит мужского превосходства.

– Откуда у нее такое? – удивилась принцесса.

– Из того клятого мира, должно быть, где ее бабушка спрятала.

– Ну да, она мне рассказывала как-то, что она принцесса-инкогнито, – прыснула девчонка. – Но мы ведь ее все равно любим?

– Обожаем! И уж она-то точно не виновата ни в чем!

– Это точно! Ой, они с бабушкой возвращаются! – за дверями послышались твердые и решительные шаги двух волшебниц.

– Тише…

Эрика только успела схватить со стола какую-то бумажку, как створки раскрылись. Янка с Маргит выглядели уставшими, но довольными.

– Все хорошо, любимая? – Тони подошел к Яне, а за ним Эрика.

– Все отлично! – подмигнула ему величество и впилась в его губы длинным страстным поцелуем. Маргит отвлекла было внучку, но потом передумала. Предпочла обнять Эрику.

– Как тетушки? Не очень… злились? Я так жалею, что ушла… – проговорила девчонка.

– Они пока просто привыкают ко всему… А злиться тут только на меня…

– Просто там… в том мире… они так дружны, – вздохнула Эрика. – Хотелось бы, чтоб и здесь так было. А насчет тебя, бабуль, я поговорю! – и поцеловала колдунью.

– Спасибо, милая! Скоро будем дружить все вместе!

– Я так рада!

– И я!

– Иди обниму, котенок! – мама раскрыла объятия.

– Ура, обнимашки!

– Как иначе, принцесса? – королева крепко прижала к себе Эрику. Решила компенсировать ей недоданное тепло.

Вот это вот идиллия в прямом смысле слова!


End file.
